Le clown
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Pourquoi John Sheppard a t'il peur des clowns ? One shot.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

NC17 à cause du propos. Un passage plutôt dur, j'aime mieux vous prévenir..

Le clown

L'été de 1978 avait été le plus chaud que John Sheppard ait connu de toute sa courte vie. La température montait l'après-midi à près de 34°. C'était les vacances d'été et avec son ami Harry Hurt il comptait en profiter un maximum. Ils allaient camper, se baigner dans la rivière et réparer leur vieille cabane. John Sheppard avait onze ans et demi et Harry presque douze. Enfin plus exactement onze ans et dix mois. Et ces quatre mois entre les deux garçons faisaient toute la différence. Harry était indubitablement l'aîné et John lui reconnaissait bien volontiers ce privilège.

Et puis Harry savait des choses sur le sexe, lui. Il renseignait John d'un air supérieur parce qu' il avait _l'expérience_. En effet, le dernier jour d'école Harry avait embrassé la plus jolie fille de la classe, Kimberley Taylor. Pour de vrai, sur la bouche. Et cela lui conférait indéniablement un certain prestige aux yeux de son ami. D'ailleurs John était le témoin de cet instant de gloire.

Harry prenait désormais des airs mystérieux, supérieurs. Il était dans le secret. Il n'était plus un enfant, lui. John en était passablement agacé. Mais Harry était son meilleur ami.

Harry affirmait avoir mis la langue. John avait des doutes. De ce qu'il en avait vu son ami avait collé Kim Taylor contre le mur des toilettes. Cette dernière avait enroulé les bras autour de son cou et tendu les lèvres.

« Comme au cinéma », avait pensé John, spectateur extasié et envieux, observant fasciné les lèvres roses tendues dans une moue certainement étudiée et travaillée devant un miroir, magazine à l'appui.

Et depuis deux semaines que les grandes vacances avaient commencé, ce baiser était le principal sujet de conversation de Harry. Il agrémentait de temps en temps son exploit par un détail piquant histoire d'entretenir l'intérêt de John et de ne pas laisser vaciller la flamme de son prestige.

En cette fin d'après-midi torride, les garçons cherchaient un peu de fraîcheur dans leur cabane, à l'orée des bois. Ils lisaient une toute nouvelle bande dessinée qui venait de paraître : « Le chat Garfield », d'un type du nom de John Davis. Ca faisait un tabac.

Le livre terminé,Harry s'était lancé dans son sujet de discussion favori et John écoutait en descendant un coca.

-Punaise, et comme je bandais ! J'étais dur comme…tiens, comme une barre de fer. Tu vois ?

John acquiesça en souriant mais un peu vexé tout de même par la question. Il voyait très bien.

-Je bande moi aussi, riposta John piqué au vif. Tiens, quand je vois ta sœur, j'ai une trique comme ça, ajouta t-il en rigolant. Bon, il faut que je me sauve sinon ma mère va me tuer.

-Ouais, à demain, crétin. Dis t'as vu, le cirque est arrivé en ville. Y'a une représentation demain. On devrait y aller. J'emmènerai Kim. Et toi, trouve une fille. J'ai remarqué que Pamela Walken te reluquait souvent en douce. Tu devrais lui proposer.

John s'enfuit en riant jaune. Pam mesurait déjà un bon mètre soixante quinze et avait le visage grêlé. Harry prétendait qu'une mini pluie de météorites lui était tombée sur le visage un jour qu'elle faisait la sieste dans son jardin. Elle avait également les cheveux gras et s'habillait mal.

Ce n'était pas Kim Taylor. Ca non.

-Ouais, j'emmènerai plutôt ta sœur. Elle fera bien l'affaire ! cria John en se retournant une dernière fois en levant son index dans un geste équivoque.

-Imbécile, répondit Harry en se marrant. Ma sœur, t'as aucune chance avec elle. Elle prend que des vrais mecs !

John se mit à courir plus vite. Il allait être en retard. Il prit le chemin de terre qui longeait le terrain d'aviation où son père travaillait, regrettant de ne pas avoir le temps d'observer les avions. Mais sa mère allait le tuer s'il n'était pas présent au moment de passer à table.

Il décida de couper par les terrains vagues à l'est de la ville. Il n'aimait pas trop s'aventurer là tout seul. Le père d'Harry avait interdit à son fils d'y pénétrer. D'après Harry Hurt Senior, on pouvait y faire de mauvaises rencontres. Quand le père de Harry, questionné par les deux amis, expliqua quelles rencontres on pouvait y faire, un mot revint comme un leitmotiv dans son discours : des pédés. Selon Hurt Senior, le coin en était truffé, la ville en était truffée, le monde aussi. Ils étaient responsables de tout.

-Ce sont des mous, des laxistes, expliquait l'homme aux garçons. Ils se croient tout permis : z'ont autorisé la naissance d'un bébé-éprouvette, comme ils disent là-bas, en Angleterre puis ils construisent des casinos partout maintenant. Ils ont même laissé les communistes lancer un satellite. Comme si ce n'était pas nous les plus forts, hein ? Tout ça c'est de la faute des pédés !

Harry Senior s'était servi son cinquième martini de la soirée et commençait à avoir une élocution difficile :

-Ben oui, expliqua t-il, ils ont des problèmes, ils arrivent pas à s'assumer alors ils sèment le bordel, vous comprenez ?

Les garçons hochaient la tête, pas convaincus mais pas envie non plus d'en découdre avec un colosse de deux mètres dix, même imbibé comme il l'était.

-Oui, m'sieur, vous avez raison, tous des pédés, rétorquait John Sheppard avec conviction.

Et le père d'Harry levait son verre, heureux que son fils fréquente un homme, un vrai. Enfin, un futur homme. Pas un pédé.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta estomaqué. Les terrains vagues, habituellement vides et sinistres étaient parsemés de caravanes, de tentes et de camping-car. D'étranges animaux paissaient ça et là dans des enclos de fortune. John reconnut des lamas, des chameaux et plus loin, dans les remorques grillagées, les tigres et les lions. Les fauves.

John trembla d'excitation, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait bien cinq minutes devant lui, tout de même. Il consulta sa montre.

-T'es pressé, petit ?

John sursauta. Un clown venait de surgir des buissons à sa gauche et le regardait d'un air narquois.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, petit. J'avais une envie pressante. C'est la bière. Tu sais ce que c'est !

John ne savait pas d'expérience mais s'en doutait bien. Son père passait ses samedi à écluser des bières devant les matchs à la télé et faisait de fréquents allers-retours aux toilettes.

Il hocha la tête.

-T'as l'air sympa, toi, remarqua le clown, je peux te faire visiter si tu veux ?

John hésita. D'un coté sa mère allait être furieuse s'il était en retard mais de l'autre cette petite aventure lui permettrait de rendre à Harry la monnaie de sa pièce, en quelque sorte.

Il n'avait peut-être pas embrassé une fille, lui, mais il aurait droit à une visite _privée_ du cirque. Et avec un clown comme guide. Rien de moins. Harry allait être vert de jalousie. John sourit à cette idée et détailla un peu plus le personnage.

Il se sentit d'un seul coup mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne collait pas, c'était sûr. Déjà le clown transpirait, son maquillage coulait et laissait des sillons noirs et verts sur le fond blanc. Ses cheveux gris et ternes, ramassés en deux boules égales de chaque coté de sa tête étaient crasseux et emmélés. Et puis il était sale etsentait mauvais. Une odeur rance d'alcool et de sueur.

John fronça les sourcils : l'alcool, c'était le monde des adultes et les clowns celui des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Oui quelque chose clochait.

Mais pour une fois qu'il lui arrivait une aventure à lui, John Sheppard, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il se laissa entraîner entre deux vans. Il entendit les chevaux hennir à l'intérieur.

-Heu, comment vous appelez vous, demanda t-il, essayant de faire disparaître ses appréhensions.

-C'est comme tu veux, Bozo ou le reste, je m'en fous, suis moi.

Le clown avait la voix pâteuse.

-Allez viens petit, tu te décides, oui ?

John mal à l'aise emboîta le pas à Bozo qui l'attrapa par la manche.

-Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? bredouilla le clown.

-John Sheppard. J'habite là-bas et..

-Ouais Jooohnny ! Le clown s'arrêta et le détailla.

-T'es mignon, t'as déjà embrassé une fille ?

-Euh non mais mon copain Harry, il l'a déjà fait, lui. Il a embrassé Kim Taylor, une fille de l'école.

-Et t'étais mort de jalousie, hein ? Je parie que tu bandais.

Le silence oppressa John d'un seul coup. Il ressentit un sentiment subit d'isolation et de solitude. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient sur le terrain du cirque, bon sang ! Mais où étaient donc passés les gens ?

-T'as déjà embrassé un garçon, alors ? s'enquit Bozo d'une voix doucereuse.

-Non monsieur ! s'exclama John sentant cette fois-ci la panique le gagner. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

-Calme toi, Johnny, tu es plutôt joli garçon, tu sais.

Cette fois, un signal d'alarme traversa le cerveau de John. En janvier, il y avait deux ans de cela, la mère de John l'avait pris à part pour une explication de grand. Elle lui avait parlé de ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme et comment on faisait les bébés et tout ça, un livre bourré de schémas à l'appui.

John avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il était au courant parce qu'Harry lui avait déjà tout raconté, à grand renforts de magazines fauchés à son frère aîné. Mais il s'était tu. Une petite voix intérieure lui avait ordonné de laisser sa mère faire ce qu'elle estimait être son devoir. Et elle avait continué en le mettant en garde contre les pervers, ces malades qui attendent les « jolisgarçons » à la sortie de l'école pour leur faire des choses « dégoûtantes ».

Mais un clown ? Un clown est là pour vous faire rire, n'est ce pas les enfants ? Pas pour vous mettre la main à la braguette, pas pour vous faire basculer du monde de l'enfance, cruel mais innocent à celui de l'horreur. Un clown ne gémit pas en se frottant contre vous de façon obscène en vous assurant que vous êtes « si mignon » et que lui il est « si seul ».

Un clown n'a pas le maquillage qui font, coulant sur ses dents, lui donnant un sourire sanglant. Un clown ne sort pas son engin, vous obligeant a poser la main dessus, vous intimant de « le branler », de lui donner du plaisir, de le sucer parce qu' « il en a tant besoin ».

Et il est fort. John Sheppard, acculé contre la paroi du van, vulnérable et terrorisé sent une pression implacable sur ses épaule. Le clown le force à s'agenouiller.

-Suce moi, j'en ai tant envie, gémit-il.

Alors dans un sursaut de répulsion et de révolte, le garçon lance de toutes ses forces son poing dans le plexus de l'homme qui se redresse d'un coup. Bozo a les yeux exorbités. Puis il se plie en deux et vomit. Il vomit sur la tête de John, couvre son visage d'une matière chaude, visqueuse et nauséabonde. Et l'enfant se relève d'un bond et s'enfuit en hurlant.

Il hurle tout le temps qu'il court. En traversant le zoo du cirque, le terrain vague, le premier quartier de la ville. Il oblique vers les bois. Il ne peut s'arrêter de crier, il hurle toujours à pleins poumons. Son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner.

Il n'est plus qu'un cri.

Sa course l'a mené jusqu'à la cabane, leur cabane. Et Harry est là et John continue à hurler. Son ami tente de le calmer. Il lui parle sur un ton calme, raisonnable. Après tout, il a presque douze ans. C'est un grand.

Il faudra encore deux bonnes heures pour que John explique tout à son ami. Et Harry l'a calmé, lavé et pris dans ses bras, le berçant comme un bébé.

Ils sont restés comme cela une bonne partie de la nuit.

Amis pour la vie.

Bien sûr, quand John Sheppard est rentré chez lui tard ce soir là, il a pris une bonne raclée.

Mais il n'a rien dit.

Ses parents n'ont rien compris quand il a catégoriquement refusé d'aller au cirque, cette année là.

Ni les autre années.

Et bien plus tard, personne n'a jamais compris que le major John Sheppard ait risqué sa carrière et sa vie en désobéissant aux ordres de ses supérieurs pour tenter de sauver son ami Harry en Afghanistan.

Mais c'était trop tard. Harry est mort, seul, là-bas.

Et John Sheppard sanglote en racontant cette histoire à son amant Rodney McKay. Et Rodney le prend dans ses bras et tente de l'apaiser. Il le berce comme l'avait fait Harry Hurt, il y a si longtemps.

Il le berce toute la nuit.

FIN 


End file.
